Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) delivers television services to host devices via a multicast routing scheme. The Internet Group Multicast Protocol (IGMP) is used for managing IPTV multicast groups. Using IGMP messages, host devices (such as set top boxes) can begin or discontinue receiving particular IPTV services by joining or leaving the corresponding IPTV multicast group. IGMP is used to manage multicast group memberships.